lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
4.08 Mein Name ist Kevin Johnson/Transkription
Episode 8 Englischer Originaltitel: Meet Kevin Johnson Deutscher Titel: Noch nicht klar Drehbuch: Elizabeth Sarnoff, Brian K. Vaughan Regie: Stephen Williams ---- Die Baracken (Die Baracken bei Nacht. Aaron schläft in Claires Armen und Locke kommt herein, Miles vor sich herschubsend) LOCKE: Danke euch allen für eure Geduld. Ich weiß, dass ich einige Tage gebraucht habe... um herauszufinden, was ich als nächstes tun will. Aber ich wollte nichts unternehmen, bis ich mehr über unsere Situation herausgefunden habe. Ihr verdient es alles zu erfahren, was ich weiß, also... keine Geheimnisse mehr. Wie ihr alle wisst, kamen Miles und drei seiner Leute vor einer Woche auf die Insel. Also brachte ich ihn aus dem Bootshaus her, damit er euch genau sagt, warum sie hier sind. MILES: Wir sind hier wegen ihm. (zeigt auf Ben) HURLEY: Um, irgendwie, hmmm, wissen wir das schon lange. SAWYER: Super, dann ist ja alles klar. Problem gelöst. Wann liefern wir ihn aus? LOCKE: Wir können ihn nicht ausliefern. SAWYER: Und warum zur Hölle nicht? BEN: Weil ihre Anweisungen sind, dass sie, sobalb sie mich haben, jeden anderen auf der Insel töten sollen. CLAIRE: Warte. Also... was, ist er jetzt einer von uns? Du... du wirst ihn beschützen? Er hat versucht dich umzubringen, John! HURLEY: Ja. Er will uns ja nicht mal sagen, wer sein Spion auf dem Frachter ist. BEN: Es ist Michael. HURLEY: Was?! BEN: Mein Spion auf dem Frachter ist Michael. SAWYER: Entschuldige. Du meinst den Typen, der kaltblütig zwei Frauen erschossen hat, um, diesen kleinen Bastard hier freizulassen? Und der uns alle verlauft hat, nur damit er die Insel verlassen kann? Dieser Michael? LOCKE: Genau, James. (nickt) Diser Michael. Frachter (Nacht. Dayid und Desmond schlafen in ihren Betten. Der Alarm geht los. sie wachen auf und rennen an Deck. Die Mannschaft sieht zu, wie der Captain zwei Crewmitglieder verprügelt) GAULT: Die Regeln für Desertieren... gelten noch immer für alle! GAULT: (zur Gruppe) Niemand verlässt das Schiff ohne meine Anweisung! Ich bestrafe diese Männer nicht, um euch zu ängstigen. Ich schlage sie, um euer Leben zu retten! Erinnert ihr euch, was mit den letzten beiden Männern passierte, die das Schiff verlassen haben? GAULT: Erinnert ihr euch an das, was mit Minkowski passierte? Sobald die Maschinen repariert sind, sind wir wieder im Rennen. In der Zwischenzeit müssen alle durchhalten. Johnson! MICHAEL: Ja, sir. GAULT: Räum den Dreck auf. MICHAEL: Sir. SAYID: Hallo, Michael. MICHAEL: (flüster) Nicht jetzt, Mann! (Er will weitergehen) SAYID: Doch. Jetzt auf der Stelle. Warum bist du auf diesem Boot? MICHAEL: Ich bin hier um zu sterben. (Michael geht von Sayid weg) Die Baracken (Nacht. John verlässt Bens Haus, Miles vor sich her schubsend. Sawyer rennt ihm hinterher) SAWYER: Hey! (Locke und Miles bleiben stehen und drehen sich um) SAWYER: Das war ja ein nettes Treffen, John, aber ich gedacht, dass da nicht noch mehr Geheimnisse wären. JOHN: Wovon redest du bitte? SAWYER: Ich rede von den drei Millionen Scheinen, die dein Kumpel hier haben will. Also? JOHN: Ja. Miles hat seine Loyalität für Geld geboten. Aber da ich keine Bank auf der Insel gesehen habe, hielt ich es nicht für erwähnenswert. (Miles kichert) SAWYER: Irgendwas lustig? MILES: Linus wird einen Weg finden, es zu bekommen. SAWYER: Und wie will er das anstellen? MILES: Er will überleben. Und wenn man bedenkt, dass du ihm vor einer Woche eine Knarre an den Kopf gehalten hast... und heute Nacht isst er Pfannkuchen... Ich würde sagen der Mann weiß wie er bekommt, was er will. Baracken, Bens Haus (Nacht. Die Leute gehen. Karl und Alex sind bei Claire, spielen mit Aaron. Karl hat den Arm und Alex Hüfte. Ben beobachtet sie. Alex und Claire kichern. Aaron gurrt.) CLAIRE: Es ist okay. KARL: Okay, danke. ALEX: Wiedersehen. CLAIRE: Wiedersehen, Leute. ALEX: Wiedersehen. (Claire geht. Alex und Karl wollen gerade gehen.) BEN: Alex? (Alex und Karl drehen sich um. Rousseau kommt näher um dem Gespräch zu lauschen. BEN: Kann ich mit euch sprechen? ROUSSEAU: Ich glaube ich habe genug von dir gehört, für eine Nacht. BEN: Es tut mir leid, du wirst mir nur noch ein kleines bisschen länger zuhören müssen. ALEX: Ist schon okay. Was willst du? (Ben holt ein Stück Papier aus seiner Hosentasche und faltet es auf) BEN: Dies ist die Karte zum Tempel. (Alex nimmt die Karte) BEN: Es ist ein heiliger Ort. Vielleicht der letzte sichere Ort auf der Insel. KARL: Woher kommt es, dass wir davon nichts wissen? BEN: Es wäre ja kein heiliger Ort mehr, wenn ich jedem davon erzählt hätte, oder? Die anderen von uns sind schon da. Wenn ihr jetzt losgeht, könnt ihr in 1 1/2 Tagen da sein. KARL: Wenn es sicher ist, warum gehen wir dann nicht alle? - Hurley, Claire, Das Baby? BEN: Weil der Tempel nicht für sie ist, Karl. Er ist nur für uns. Diese Leute, die kommen - sie wissen, wer ich bin, Alex. Die sind hier um mich zu fangen. Sie werden jeden töten, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellt. Wenn sie wüssten, wer du bist, dass du meine Tochter bist, würden sie dich benutzen um an mich ranzukommen. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. KARL: Vielleicht hat er Recht. ROUSSEAU: Ich stimme dem zu. Du solltest gehen. ALEX: Diese Leute. Du sagst sie sind gefährlich. Gefährlicher als du? BEN: Ja. Aber deine Mutter wird dich beschützen. Okay. Jetzt geh. (Alex, Karl, und Rousseau gehen.) Frachter (Morgen. Desmond schaut auf den Ozean. Sayid redet in der Nähe mit einigen Crew Mitgliedern) SAYID: Wo ist er? CREW-MEMBER: Maschinenraum. SAYID: Sicher? CREW-MEMBER: Ja. (Crew-Mitglied geht. Sayid geht zu Desmond) SAYID: (flüstert) Er ist im Maschinenraum. (Desmond nickt) (Maschinenraum. Micheal und Jeff arbeiten) MICHAEL: Ich verstehe das nicht! Die müsste doch laufen! JEFF: Alle Dichtungen sind korridiert. MICHAEL: Kann ich euch helfen? SAYID: Der Captain hat uns runtergeschickt, um bei den Reparaturen zu helfen. MICHAEL: Oh, danke. Uns gehts gut. Hey, Jeff, ich denke wir brauchen ein Druckventil. Würde es dir was ausmachen uns eins aus dem, ähm, Versorgungsraum zu holen? JEFF: Kein Problem. (Jeff geht) MICHAEL: Ihr solltet nicht hier sein. (Sayid schubst Michael gegen die Wand) MICHAEL: Hey! Uhh! Aah! DESMOND: Hey, Sayid, was machst du?! SAYID: Warum bist du hier? MICHAEL: Wenn sie sehen, das ich mit euch rede... SAYID: Dann rede schnell! MICHAEL: Du würdest es nicht verstehen! SAYID: Ich verstehe absolut, Michael. Fang am Anfang an und erklär mir, wie du auf dieses Boot kommst. Flashback Michael - Appartment (Ein Rohr leckt. Michael ist in einem heruntergekommenen Appartment. Eine Frau und ein Mann streiten sich weit entfernt. Michael sitzt auf einem Stuhl und schreibt etwas in ein Notizbuch. Eine Autoalarmanlage geht draußen los. Michael betrachtet ein Foto von sich und Walt als Baby. Er weint und Tränen fallen auf das Notizbuch) (Nacht. Manhattan. Michael geht über eine Straße. Laute Musik schallt durch die Straßen. Er steigtr in sein Auto und startet es. Es läuft der Song von Mama Cass Elliot "It's Getting Better) Getting better every day ''Better every day ''I don't feel all turned on ''And starry-eyed ''I just feel A... ''And it's not hard to see ''That it isn't half ''Of what... Michael fährt los und fährt eine scharfe Kurve. ''Cause it's getting better ''Growing stronger ''Warm and wilder MICHAEL: Es tut mir leid. Er steigt hart auf das Gaspedal. ''Getting better every day ''Better every day Das Auto verunglückt. Das Radio läuft noch. ''But it's getting better ''Growing stronger Sirenen erklingen in der Ferne. ''Warm and wilder ''Getting better every day Ein Schiffshorn erklingt. ''Better every day Flashback Michael - Krankenhaus (Monitore piepen) LIBBY: Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte sie nicht wecken, Mr. Dawson. MICHAEL: Es... was ist passiert? LIBBY: Sie hatten einen Autounfall. LIBBY: Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie noch leben. MICHAEL: Wie schwer bin ich verletzt? LIBBY: Shh. Sie müssen sich jetzt ausruhen. (unheimliche Stimmen flüstern) LIBBY: Es ist eine kalte Nacht. MICHAEL: Uhh! LIBBY: Ich habe Ihnen einige extra Decken mitgebracht. MICHAEL: Aah! (Szenewechsel. Selber Ort, selbe Zeit) NURSE: Ugh. Lassen Sie uns etwas Licht hereinlassen. NURSE: Ich dachte jemand hätte geschriehen und irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass es nicht er war. NURSE: Sind Sie okay? NURSE: Sie haben so ein Glück am Leben zu sein. NURSE: E.M.T.S sagten, sie hätten Sie in einem Autowrack gefunden, mit einer Nachricht auf ihre Brust geklebt. Sie haben keine Papiere dabei. NURSE: Wollen Sie mir Ihren Namen sagen? NURSE: Yeah, ich denke wohl nicht. NURSE: Sie wollen, das ich Walt anrufe? MICHAEL: Was? NURSE: Die Notiz an ihrer Brust. NURSE: Es war eine Nachricht an "Walt". NURSE: Wollen Sie, das ich ihn anrufe? MICHAEL: (flüstert) Nein. NURSE: Okay, dann nicht. Haus von Michaels Mum (Tür wird geöffnet) MICHAEL: Hey, ma. MICHAEL: Kann ich... reinkommen? MICHAELS MUTTER: Nein. Du kennst die Antwort. MICHAEL: Ich will ihn sehen. MICHAELS MUTTER: Nein. MICHAEL: Lass mich doch nur kurz mit ihm... MICHAELS MUTTER: Ich weiß nicht, was du zu dem Jungen gesagt hast, aber was immer es war, er will dich nicht sehen. MICHAEL: Bitte, ma. Er ist mein Sohn. Ich habe das Recht... MICHAELS MUTTER: Ich dachte du wärst tot. MICHAELS MUTTER: Die haben mir gesagt, dass dein Flugzeug in der Mitte des Ozeans abgestürzt ist, aber dann tauchst du hier auf, dir geht es gut, nur kann ich das niemandem erzählen. Ich darf euch nicht bei euren richtigen Namen nennen. MICHAELS MUTTER: Er redet nicht mit mir, wacht aber mitten in der Nacht schreien auf und ich bin diejenige, die ihm sagen muss, dass alles okay ist. MICHAELS MUTTER:: Also, bis du mir nicht erklärt hast, wo ihr die zwei Monate wart und was passiert ist... hast du deine Rechte verwirkt. MICHAEL: Wirst du... Wirst du ihm sagen, dass ich ihn liebe? MICHAELS MUTTER: Ja. Uhrengeschäft PAWNER: Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen? MICHAEL: Wieviel bekomme ich für die hier? PAWNER: Warum sind da überall chinesische Zeichen drauf? MICHAEL: Das ist Koreanisch, Mann! Der Mann der sie mir gab war es. PAWNER: Sie sehen nicht aus, als ob sie Koreanisch Sprechen. PAWNER: Ich gebe Ihnen $300 dafür. MICHAEL: Ich bin nicht auf Geld aus. PAWNER: Woraus sind Sie denn aus? MICHAEL: Ich will eine Pistole. Eine Pistole mit Munition. Gasse MICHAEL: (flüstert) Komm schon. MICHAEL: Lass mich das schaffen. Hilf mir nur, dass zu schaffen. (Revolver klickt) (atmet tief ein) TOM: Entschuldigung Sir, haben Sie kurz Zeit? MICHAEL: Nein, Mann, nein! TOM: Komm schon, Michael. TOM: Was ist mit etwas Zeit für deinen alten Freund? TOM: Manhattan, huh? Wir lassen dich von der Insel und du gehst auf eine andere. (Michael versucht auf Tom zu schießen. Tom kann dies verhindern) MICHAEL: Uhh! TOM: Würdent du dich beruhigen? Ich bin hier weil... ooh! (Michael hat sich hochgerappelt und greift Tom wieder an) Michael: Uhh! TOM: Bist du jetzt bereit, sich wie ein Erwachsener zu unterhalten? MICHAEL: ...ja. TOM: Es reicht!!! (nimmt ihm den Revolver ab) MICHAEL: Tu es! Mach schon, tu es! TOM: (schmeißt die Pistole weg) Das würde dir gefallen, was? MICHAEL: Wie hast du mich gefunden? TOM: Wir waren diejenigen, die dich nach Hause schickten. Dachtest du wirklich, wir würden dich nicht im Auge behalten? MICHAEL: Was willst du? TOM: Deine Hilfe. MICHAEL: Warum sollte ich dem Bastard helfen, der meinen Sohn entführt hat. TOM: Wir haben ihn dir in einem Stück zurückgegeben, Michael. Du hast ihn schon wieder verloren. Du hast es ihm erzählt, nicht? Du konntest die Schuld, die du trägst nicht alleine tragen, also hast du sie mit einem 10jährigem geteilt. Willst du dich deshalb umbringen, Michael? Weil er dich nun so sieht? Weil er weiß, dass du ein Mörder bist? MICHAEL: Geh weg! TOM: Ich habe einige schlechte Nachrichten für dich, Amigo. Du kannst dich nicht umbringen. Die Insel lässt dich nicht! MICHAEL: Was sagst du da? TOM: Egal wie sehr du es willst, egal wie viele verschienene Male du es versuchst, es wird nicht klappen. (Tom gibt Michael den Revolver zurück) MICHAEL: Versuche es, wenn du mir nicht glaubst. Du hast noch was zu erledigen, Michael. Wenn du das endlich verstanden hast, bin ich im Penthouse vom Earle Hotel. Michaels Appartment (Michael versucht sich zu erschießen, während ein Quiz läuft. Die Kugel kommt nicht raus, obwohl die Pistole geladen ist) MICHAEL: Ahh... Hotel Earle - Penthouse (Tom öffnet Michael die Tür) TOM: Ich hatte dich nicht so schnell erwartet. (Er lässt Michael eintreten. Ein Mann, modern gekleidet, reicht Tom ein Glas) TOM: Mm. ARTURO: Ist das der Typ, der dich mit der Champagnerflasche geschlagen hat? TOM: Ja, aber ich habs ja kommen sehen. TOM: Arturo, Michael und ich haben egschäftliches zu besprechen. Würdest du frische Luft schnappen gehen? ARTURO: Natürlich. (Arturo küsst Tom auf die Wange) ARTURO: Ciao. (Arturo verlässt den Raum) TOM: Ich schaffs nicht so oft auf das Festland... TOM: ... aber wenn ich es schaffe, gebe ich mich gerne dem süßen Leben hin. MICHAEL: Also könnt ihr... kommen und gehen? TOM: Einige von uns. Willst du etwas trinken? MICHAEL: Was ich will ist, dass du mir sagst, was mein Flugzeug auf dem Meeresgrund zu suchen hat. TOM: Das ist nicht dein Flugzeug. That's not your plane. Das ist eine Kopie. Ein Mann mit Namen Charles Widmore hat es dort hingebracht und er inszenierte das ganze Wrack. MICHAEL: Inszeniert? Warum sollte er sowas... TOM: BWeil er nicht will, dass jemand herausfindet wo das echte Wrack geendet ist... ausser für ihn. MICHAEL: Ich muss das glauben, ja? TOM: Hat die Gewehrkugel deinen Kopf verfehlt, oder hat die Pistole gleich den geist aufgegeben? MICHAEL: Beweise es. TOM: Bitte? MICHAEL: Beiweise, dass dieser Typ, Widmore, wirklich das getan hat, was du sagt. Beweise es. (Tom gibt Michael eine volle Akte) TOM: Das ist der Friedhof in Thailand, wo Widmore die 300 Leichen herhat, die er brauchte. Die Bestellung für die alte 777 hat er durch eine Öl-Firma getätigt. Dann hat er einen Frachter geschickt, um das ganze so tief zu versenken, dass garantiert sein würde, dass kein Hinterbliebener die Passagiere identifizieren könnte. Hast du eine Ahnung was das kosten würde, die Leichen nach oben zu holen? MICHAEL: Was willst du von mir, Mann? TOM: In einigen Tagen wird ein Frachter in Fidschi anlegen. Es ist Widmores Schiff. Wir befürchten, dass er schließlich doch die Koordinaten für die Insel gefunden hat und auf dem Weg ist. Glückwunsch, Michael. Deine Ladzeiten sind vorrüber. Du hast eine Anstellung auf dem Boot. Werde Kevin Johnson. (Tom gibt Michael einen Pass) TOM: Du wirst der Crew in Fischi als Matrose beitreten. MICHAEL: Du willst, dass ich undercover dorthin gehe? Warum zu Hölle sollte ich für euch arbeiten? TOM: Weil, wenn Widmore die Insel findet, alle dort "gute Nacht" sagen können. Er wird sie alle umbringen, ohne zweimal zu überlegen. Du willst wieder gutmachen, was du getan hast? Dies ist deine einzige Möglichkeit. Du kannst ihrer aller Leben retten. MICHAEL: Nein. Ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht zurück zur Insel. (Michael steht auf und will gehen) TOM: Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du zurück zur Insel gehen wirst. Du heuerst nicht auf dem Boot an, um den Boden zu schrubben, Michael. (Michael dreht sich um) TOM: Du gehst, damit du jeden auf dem Boot töten kannst. Fidschi - Landesteg (Michael steigt aus einem Taxi) MINKOWSKI: Hey. Sind Sie der Indgeneur? MICHAEL: Nah. Nur ein Matrose. MINKOWSKI: Nun, auf dem Boot sind wir alle gleichgestellt... Solange du dich anständig benimmst. Ich bin George Minkowski. MICHAEL: Kevin Johnson. MINKOWSKI: Schön dich kennenzulernen, Kevin. Also, warum meldest du dich nicht bei Naomi da drüben? Wir sehen uns dann. Willkommen. (Naomi führ ein Gespräch mit einem der Crewmitglieder) NAOMI: Danke. Du kannst gehen. (Crewmitgleid verschwindet. Michael kommt) MICHAEL: Uh... melde mich bereitwillig zur Pflicht. Kevin Johnson. NAOMI: Naomi Dorrit. Habe die Ehre. Du kommst also auf den Staaten? MICHAEL: New York. NAOMI: Ja, das konnte ich an deinem Akzent merken. MICHAEL: Manchester? NAOMI: Woher wusstest du das? Du kannst an Bord gehen. Ach, und diese Kiste wurde für sich geliefert. NAOMI: Ich kann es in dein Zimmer bringen lassen? MICHAEL: Ja. Danke. NAOMI: Willkommen an Bord, Kevin. (Michael will an Bord gehen, doch jemand ruft ihn= MILES: Dein Name ist nicht Kevin. (Es ist Miles. Er lächelt) MILES: Mach dir keine Sorgen. 80 % der Leute hier an Bord haben irgendeine Lüge. Orange? MICHAEL: Nein danke. (Michaels Handy klingelt) MICHAEL: Ja? TOM: Wie war deine Reise? (Auf der anderen Seite sitzt Tom im Hotel) TOM: Ich denke mal, dass du am fliegen keinen Spaß mehr hast. MICHAEL: Was willst du? TOM: Du hast dein Paket bekommen? MICHAEL: Ja. TOM: Warte ein, zwei Tage bis ihr auf offener See seit, dann kannst du es öffnen. NAOMI: Du kannst deine Sachen unten verstauen, okay? Willkommen an Bord, Keamy. TOM: Oh, du hast einige von ihnen schon kennengelernt. Jetzt hast du Namen und Gesichter und kriegst kalte Füße? MICHAEL: Ja, eigentlich kriege ich die wirklich. TOM: Schön, ich habe hier noch ein paar Namen für dich - Sun, Sawyer, Jack, Claire, ihr Baby. Und die einzige Möglichkeit ihr Leben zu retten ist, dich wie ein Mann zu verhalten und auf dieses Boot zu gehen. Oder willst du zurückkommen und deinem Kind erklären, dass sie auch alle tot sind? Es ist Zeit auf Risiko zu spielen. Bist du dabei oder nicht? MICHAEL: ...ich bin dabei. TOM: Gut, dann mach dein Telefon aus und erledige deinen Job. (Michael macht das Telefon aus und wirft es über Bord) ---- (The Kahana motors through an endless expanse of ocean as the sun gets low in the sky. Michael leans over a railing on the deck, studying the horizon. He overhears a distant argument between Naomi and Frank.) NAOMI: Sorry, Frank, but I'm going first and that's all there is to it. FRANK: No offense, but I was flying these things when you were still in grade school. If anybody's gotta go first, it should be me. NAOMI: Yeah, I need you here to transport the science team, Frank. FRANK: What the hell are you gonna be doing? NAOMI: That's need-to-know. You don't. (She turns and steps through a central door, shutting it behind her. Frank walks up to Michael, pulling the remnants of a stogie from the pocket of his Hawaiian shirt.) FRANK: (Chuckling) So much for the fairer sex, huh? (Michael fakes a chuckle, too. Frank extends his hand.) FRANK: Frank Lapidus, chopper pilot. MICHAEL: Kevin Johnson. Deckhand. (They shake.) FRANK: So what's your story, Kevin? MICHAEL: Sorry? FRANK: How'd you end up on this tub? MICHAEL: Um... looking for a little adventure. FRANK: Ah, adventure. Yeah. Well, (whispers) how do you like this for adventure? You ever hear about Oceanic 815? MICHAEL: Yeah. FRANK: What would you say if I told you the plane they found in that trench wasn't Oceanic 815? MICHAEL: Then what is it? FRANK: You know those nuts that think the moon landing was faked? Well, this is like that... only real. That's why I signed up for this trip, because the owner of this boat believes me. Charles widmore. He believes that 815 is still out there somewhere. (Whispering) I mean, can you imagine what would happen... if we found some of those people alive? (Frank walks away.) ---- (Sitting on a bunk in his birth at night, Michael stares at a key in his hand and the locked crate sitting on a table.) ---- (Midday, on the deck of the Kahana, Michael wipes a wall with a wet rag and bucket of soapy water. He turns when he hears a shout and the sound of automatic fire.) KEAMY: Pull! (Keamy fires a machine gun at a clay pigeon as it soars toward the horizon.) CREWMAN: Whoo! (The other crew members cheer, howl and laugh.) KEAMY: Pull! (Gunfire, cheers and laughter.) KEAMY: Pull! (He misses the third pigeon.) KEAMY: Another clip. (Someone hands him one. He reloads his weapon.) CREWMAN: Good job. KEAMY: Pull! (Gunfire. This time he gets the pigeon.) KEAMY: Kill shot! CREWMAN: Yeah! MICHAEL: Hey. (Michael has approached. Keamy turns toward him.) CREWMAN: Whoo! MICHAEL: What are you guys doing? CREWMAN: What's it look like we're doing? We're shooting things. Pull! (Keamy fires again. Crewmen laugh. Shell casings clatter on the deck.) CREWMAN: Whoo. MICHAEL: I, uh... thought we were going on a rescue mission. (Keamy turns to look at the other men. They laugh.) KEAMY: Uh... don't you have something to mop up? (He cocks the rifle.) CREWMAN: Yeah. CREWMAN: Come on. Let's go. (Michael walks away.) KEAMY: Pull! (Gunfire.) KEAMY: (In the distance) Pull! (Gunfire in the distance.) ---- (Back in his berth, Michael opens the crate and extracts a carrying case. He hears Keamy continue to shout "Pull!" from outside. Michael takes the case down a corridor to the engine room, opening the door with a squeak and closing it with a clank. He nervously sets the case down next to a large pipe labeled "FUEL LINE ONE - WARNING - NO OPEN FLAMES", extracts the key from his pocket, and inserts the key into the case, and pops it open. Inside is a toolkit filled with pliers and screwdrivers and the like. Kevin removes the false bottom that the toolkit is mounted on to reveal a plastic explosives bomb with detonator circuitry, a numbered keypad, and a large red execute button. He whispers to himself as he punches in a numbered code on the keypad. Each press elicits a beep.) MICHAEL (Whispering) You can do this, man. You can do this. 7... 1... 7-7-6. Okay. Okay. (Michael holds his finger over the execute button when suddenly he hears music--Mama Cass Eliot's "It's Getting Better". He whirls around.) CASS ELIOT: (Music playing) ...but it's getting better... (Michael hears ghostly voices whispering. He looks around. No one's there. He's alone. He gasps. Just as he turns back to the button, he hears a woman's voice.) LIBBY: Don't do it, Michael. (Michael gasps and turns his head to see Libby standing there wearing a green T-shirt and blue jeans, clothes she had worn on the Island. He whirls around, but the next instant, there's no one there. He turns back to the bomb. Walks up to it. After some seconds of hesitation, he presses EXECUTE. The timer counts down from 15. Rapid beeping starts.) MICAHEL: (Closing his eyes) I love you, Walt. (The beeping continues. When the timer reaches zero, the beeping stops. A small flag pops up from the right side of the bomb. Michael unclenches his eyes. He pulls off a small roll of paper from the flag. It is labeled in large black block letters "NOT YET".) Frachter, Kajüte (Michael sitzt allein in seiner Kajüte auf dem Frachter, während er einen Tennisball gegen die Wand wirft. Jemand klopft gegen die Tür. Sie wird geöffnet. Es ist Minkowski.) MINKOWSKI: Was denn, machst du hier einen auf Nicholson? MICHAEL: Was? MINKOWSKI: Du weißt schon, Jack Nicholson in The Shining, wenn er da diesen Ball gegen die Wand prallen lässt? Und als nächstes dann, rennst du deiner Frau mit einer Axt hinterher. MICHAEL: Ich bin nicht verheiratet, Mann. (Minkowski fängt nach dem nächsten Abpraller den Ball und behält ihn in seiner Hand.) MINKOWSKI: Tut mir Leid, dich stören zu müssen, aber da ist ein Anruf für dich. MICHAEL: Ein Anruf? MINKOWSKI: Ja. Vom Festland. Sie haben ihn in den Funkraum durchgeschaltet. MICHAEL: Das muss ein Irrtum sein, Mann. Niemand weiß, dass ich hier bin. MINKOWSKI: Na ja, du bist der einzige Kevin Johnson an Bord, also weiß irgendjemand, dass du hier bist. Hat gesagt, er muss unbedingt mit dir reden. Sein Name ist Walt. Frachter, Funkraum und Bens Haus (Minkowski führt Michael in den Funkraum des Frachter hinein. Er geht hinüber zum Kommunikationsgerät und reicht Micheal ein Headset.) MINKOWSKI: Ja, bitte sehr. MICHAEL: Hey, äh... das ist ziemlich persönlich. Macht’s dir was aus, wenn ich den allein annehme? MINKOWSKI: Lass dir Zeit, Kev. Drück einfach auf den gelben Schalter (deutet auf einen Schalter von "Channel A" nach "Channel B") und dreh an dem Knopf der Konsole hier (deutet auf einen Drehknopf zur Wahl des Frequenzbereichs). MICHAEL: Verstanden. Okay. (Minkowski verlässt den Raum. Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihm schließt, betätigt Michael den Schalter und dreht den Knopf.) MICHAEL: Walt? (Es ist nicht die Stimme von Walt, sondern die einer vertrauten Person.) BEN: Es tut mir so Leid, Michael, aber er ist immer noch in New York. (Der im Rollstuhl sitzende Ben spricht in ein Amateurfunkmikrophon von innerhalb seiner geheimen Wandkammer in seinem Haus bei den Baracken.) BEN: Also fürchte ich, dass du auf mir sitzen bleiben wirst. Michael? Bist du noch da? MICHAEL: Du hast mich auf dieses Boot verfrachtet, mich dazu überredet, es in die Luft zu jagen, und als ich den verdammten Knopf gedrückt hab, erscheint da einen kleine Flagge. BEN: Du hast tatsächlich die Bombe aktiviert? MICHAEL: (schreit) Es ist keine Bombe! Es ist ein... (kriegt sich wieder ein) Es ist ein Witz. BEN: Es gibt da Leute auf deinem Schiff, die unschuldig sind. Sie haben keine Ahnung davon, dass der Mann, für den sie arbeiten, ein Monster ist, ein Killer ohne Gewissen oder ein bedeutsames Ziel. Ich musste dir den Unterschied zwischen ihm und mir zeigen. Wenn ich Krieg führe, tue ich, was ich tun muss, um zu gewinnen, aber ich werde keinen unschuldigen Menschen töten. MICHAEL: Ana Lucia und Libby... sie waren unschuldig. BEN: Du hast sie umgebracht, Michael. Niemand hat dich darum gebeten. Ich werfe dir das nicht vor, Michael. Wir hatten deinen Jungen. Und was würde ein Mann nicht für seinen Sohn tun? MICHAEL: Was willst du... von mir? BEN: Ich möchte, dass du eine Liste mit Namen aufstellst... von jeder einzelnen Person auf deinem Schiff. Wenn ich wieder anrufe, wirst du mir diese Liste durchgeben. Dann wirst du den Funkraum funktionsuntüchtig machen, in dem du gerade sitzt. Wenn die Crew durch die ausbleibende Kommunikation desorientiert ist, wirst du auch die Maschinen betriebsunfähig machen. Auf diese Weise kann das Schiff niemals zur Insel kommen, und deine Freunde werden in Sicherheit sein. Wirst du das für mich tun, Michael? MICHAEL: Ja. BEN: Dann betrachte dich als einen der Guten. Frachter, Maschinenraum und Zimmer des Captains (Sayid und Desmond haben sich Michaels Geschichte bis jetzt in dem Maschinenraum der „Kahana“ angehört.) SAYID: Du willst mir damit also sagen... dass du für Benjamin Linus arbeitest? MICHAEL: Ja. Ja, das ist es, was ich damit sagen will. (Sayid nähert sich nonchalant Michael, als ob er ihn umarmen wolle, dann packt er Michael, wirbelt ihn herum, und hält seinen rechten Arm hinter seinem Rücken fest.) MICHAEL: Hey! Aah! DESMOND: Hey, Sayid. MICHAEL: Jungs! (Michael ächzt.) MICHAEL: Warte! Uhh! Lass mich los! Was machst du denn?! SAYID: Halt deinen Mund! (Sayid schleppt ihn durch die Tür fort, einen Gang herunter, und in das Quartier des Captains hinein. Desmond folgt ihnen.) GAULT: Was zum Teufel ist das hier? SAYID: Dieser Mann ist nicht der, für den du ihn hältst. Er war ein Passagier der Oceanic Flug 8-1-5. Ich habe zwei Monate mit ihm auf der Insel verbracht, ehe er uns betrogen hat. Dieser Mann hat deinen Funkraum sabotiert. Er hat die Schiffsmaschine zerstört, und sein Name ist nicht Kevin Johnson. Er heißt Michael Dawson, und er ist ein Verräter. Auf der Insel (Blättergeraschel als Rousseau Alex and Karl durch ein hochgewachsenes grasiges Gelände auf der Insel führt.) ROUSSEAU: Macht hier halt und trinkt etwas. Zwei Minuten, dann gehen wir weiter. (Alex und Karl setzen sich auf einen Holzblock und nehmen ihre Wasserflaschen heraus. Rousseau schaut sich die Karte an.) ALEX: Was ist los? KARL: Nichts. ALEX: Karl… KARL: Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich hab einfach ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei. Was, wenn dein Dad uns... reinlegt? ALEX: Hör zu, ich lass mir von meinem Dad genauso ungern etwas sagen wie du. Aber ich weiß, dass er nicht will, dass mir etwas passiert. KARL: Naja, dann haben wir wenigstens eins gemeinsam. (Sie schmunzeln.) ALEX: Ich verspreche dir, es nicht zu verraten, wenn du es auch nicht tust. (Sie lacht. Sie hören ein knallend-rauschendes Geräusch. Darauf noch eins, und Karls Wasserflasche, die er in seiner rechten Hand hält, bekommt ein Leck. Ein drittes Knallen und Rauschen, und Karls Brust wird verwundet. Er zuckt zusammen und fällt mit einem leisen Stöhnen nach vorne.) KARL: Uhh! (Er schlägt dumpf auf dem Boden auf. Alex kniet sich hin, um ihn aufzuheben.) ROUSSEAU: Alex! ALEX: (Keuchend) Karl? ROUSSEAU: Alex! ALEX: Karl! Karl, Karl! Nein! ROUSSEAU: Komm. ALEX: Nein! Nein! ROUSSEAU: Komm! Er ist tot. ALEX: (Weinend) Karl! ROUSSEAU: Alex! (Rousseau zieht Alex herauf, und sie verdecken ihre Köpfe und versuchen, hinter dem Stamm einer Palme Deckung zu finden. Wie sie sich bewegen, zischen Kugel an ihnen vorbei, welche Bäume treffen.) ALEX: Nein! Nein, nein, wir müssen Karl holen. Karl! ROUSSEAU: Er ist tot. ALEX: Karl! ROUSSEAU: Er ist tot! Er ist tot! Hör mir zu. ALEX: Nein. (keuchend) ROUSSEAU: Du musst jetzt meine Hand nehmen. Bei drei werden wir loslaufen. (Alex schluchzt.) ROUSSEAU: Kannst du das für mich tun? Ich hab dich lieb. Ich hab dich so lieb, Alexandra. (Rousseau kämmt Alex' Haar aus ihrem Gesicht, und flüstert.) ROUSSEAU: Bist du bereit? (Alex nickt und ringt nach Luft.) ROUSSEAU: Eins... (Rousseau hört auf zu flüstern und wird lauter.) ROUSSEAU: Zwei... (Rousseau nimmt die Hand ihrer Tochter und dreht sich um, will aufstehen.) ROUSSEAU: Drei! (In dem Moment als Rousseau aufspringt, hört man einen Schuss und eine Kugel zischt in ihren Körper, genau unter ihre rechte Brust. Sie ächzt und prallt vorwärts fallend auf dem Boden auf. Alex nimmt wieder Deckung hinter der Palme ein, dort sitzt sie und atmet schwer. In dem hohen Gras vor ihr raschelt es: Jemand rennt dort umher. Sie ist umzingelt. Alex steht auf und stellt sich in die Schusslinie mit erhobenen Händen, und schreit.) ALEX: Wartet! Wartet! Nicht! Ich bin Bens Tochter! Ich bin Bens Tochter! Kategorie:Transcripte